


淋浴间的正确使用方式

by Greyyyyy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: 充斥着小言风的车ooc全属于我可爱全属于球员本人





	淋浴间的正确使用方式

Sonny发誓，他跟Kane在一起之前从没想过表面冷淡正经的英格兰人实际上完完全全就是个衣冠禽兽。

———————————————————————

“不，Harry，别在这——”淋浴间是10号前锋最爱的偷袭地点之一。两人关系公开后Kane变得越发肆无忌惮，原先还会趁更衣室人走干净后再贴上来，现在他已经脸皮厚到可以顶着队友们暧昧的目光光明正大地挤进淋浴间——当然是在用眼神清场后。

“他们都散了，没人会看到。”淋浴间显然不是为两人设计，为了避开冰凉的墙壁，Sonny只好靠向更有温度的一侧：“但是…”奉行“多做事少说话”原则的Kane从后面环抱住他，埋下头把唇印上亚洲人仍带着水珠的颈侧，成功噤住Sonny接下来的抱怨。

两人贴近的身体被印了斗鸡队徽的毛巾隔开，Sonny咬住下唇保持绝对安静，固执地捍卫自己在性事中也不甘落下风的骄傲。“你做过前戏了，”Kane的声音平淡得让Sonny分不清这是个疑问句还是陈述句，英格兰人的手没有过多地在他身上停留，而是直接落在了他的胯骨上：“总是令人惊讶，Sonny。”

烦人的毛巾应声落地，肌肤无间隙的互吻让Sonny小声地抽了口气，随后立马用手背按了回去，Kane倒不介意，嘴唇继续在他最敏感的区域徘徊——毕竟他多得是手段能让亚洲人啜泣着念叨自己的名字。半勃的阴茎抵在Sonny的臀上，渗出的前液让滑动变得顺畅得过头，Kane注意着Sonny呼吸的频率，开始在吻中使上牙齿。

Sonny喜欢轻微的近似酸胀的疼痛和被占有的感觉——即便他从来不跟Kane分享这些他隐于启齿的感觉，但Kane花了足够长的时间和耐心探索它们。亲吻留下的绯红，啃咬留下的印记，高潮渐进时指甲留下的抓痕——Sonny总是小心地把它们藏在衣领下，袖套里。有时Kane会带着突如其来的恶意在他耳边低语：你身上戴着的“勋章”甚至多过你捧起的奖杯。

舌苔滑过仿佛带起无数道细小的电流，酥麻的触感让Sonny更难坚守立场，直到Kane稍尖锐的虎牙和柔软的唇交替着瓦解他的壁垒：“Harry……”Kane喜欢亚洲人带着口音的声音，尤其在被情欲泡得软绵绵的时候。潮红从Sonny的耳根一路蔓延到整张脸，悄悄伸向身前的双手没逃过Kane的眼睛，被固定在墙上：“别着急。”手沿着结实的腹肌往上走，Kane打算从他嘴里撬出更多甜蜜的声音，指尖有意无意地磨蹭过Sonny的乳头。

对于男性而言除了调情没有什么其他实用价值的部位是Sonny的一个死穴，Kane还记得上次他只靠着这个就呜咽着射了一球裤，红着脸在下半场开始前躲在卫生间里贴上了创口贴。下唇被咬到发白，Sonny在Kane的每一次触碰下难抑制地颤抖，腰线在快感中绷紧。浅褐色的乳晕在Kane不时地“特殊关照”下比常人要更加明显，颜色更深一些的乳头几乎不用什么刺激就已经充血地挺立——不急不慢的拨弄折磨得亚洲人快要哭出来，只能吸着鼻子把泪花和呻吟憋回去。

Kane觉得是时候让Sonny松口了。已经被开拓过的后穴湿热柔软，随着每一寸的深入而翻倍积累的快感逐渐吞没Kane的理智，Sonny塌下腰迎合他的动作，不知道是水珠还是眼泪从他的睫毛上坠下。淋浴未散的蒸汽把他们裹挟进窒息的热中，Sonny在Kane又一次抽送中仰起头，在心率飙升中渴求着足以喘息的间隙。

Harry，Harry，Harry。带着鼻音的呻吟一句高过一句，最终在Sonny啜泣的一声闷哼里戛然而止。英格兰人把他转过来面对着自己，小心翼翼地用一个连着一个的吻平定下Sonny的呼吸。带着点肉感的脸颊，新冒出来的青色胡渣和总是上扬的嘴角，Kane用自己的唇摩挲，抚慰并记忆。他过分贪心地想要拥有Sonny的全部，并执着于寻找永恒铭记的方法。

再次挺腰，Kane的双臂在他身后交叠，Sonny赤裸的脊背抵在瓷砖墙上，肌肉紧实的双腿环上他的腰。重力拉拽着他们贴得更近，直到再无一丝缝隙相离。Sonny。Kane低下头亲吻亚洲人饱满的嘴唇。他最初听到这个名字的时候错以为是“Sunny”，还好奇谁会有这样奇怪的名字。弯起的眼睛，笑出的一排白牙——Kane在跟Sonny在一起很久后才后知后觉地发现自己捉住的是北伦敦的小太阳。

“Harry——”把发烫的脸埋在Kane颈窝里，Sonny把他抱得更紧，半软的阴茎又有抬头的趋势。性爱中的Kane跟平日里一样不爱开口，也更没什么以荤话调情的爱好，但Sonny总能挑起他尝试新事物的兴趣。“被操到射换下场比赛我给你助攻，怎么样？”又一次深入逼得Sonny哑哑地叫出声来，被Kane默认为“接受挑战”的信号，动作更发变本加厉。

“…进球后你还得帮我擦鞋。”亚洲人拽着他湿透的发带着点咬牙切齿的劲主动吻上去，不老实的舌推得更深。捏了一把Sonny的臀肉作为回应，Kane的手指按在交合处，随着顶弄的频率加进一根，第二根。Sonny在唇舌的交锋中呻吟得更大声了，扳在Kane肩上的手留下几道红痕。

凭着对Sonny身体的熟悉，Kane很快就找到了那块软肉，指腹稍微一施力Sonny整个人就塌了下来，发疼的嗓子已经喊不出什么声音。英格兰人把额头贴上Sonny的，鼻尖对上鼻尖，手上的动作再加重几分力度——“Harry…”他近到能看清Sonny脸上每块肌肉的抽动，瞳孔一瞬的失焦和睫毛的颤抖，近到Sonny对他的呼唤透过骨头传达得快过空气的振动。Kane也喘息着射了出来，两人的精液混在一起，把他们的下腹弄得一团糟。

搂住脱力的Sonny，Kane打开淋浴任热水倾泻而下：“是时候刷一下我的助攻数了。”懒洋洋地把脑袋搁在Kane肩上任他帮自己清理，Sonny哼哼一声表示赞同。英格兰人侧过脸轻轻吻上Sonny红肿的唇，后者不领情地笑起来，垂下的手悄悄找到Kane的手指，拽住。Kane也笑起来，勾着他的指尖把整只手掌握住，十指紧扣。

堆在角落里的两块毛巾默默地在水里变凉。


End file.
